No VI: The Heartless Illusionist
by Faust IX
Summary: Zexion barely survives his encounter with Axel and the Replica and goes into hiding. However, two years later, events bring the cloaked schemer back into the fight for Kingdom Hearts.
1. Prologue: Betrayl and Survival

Heya folks. This fic idea resulted from a combination of watching some of the Zexion cut scenes from Re:CoM and listening the "Secret Agent Man". Don't ask me why, but it just did.

NOTE: This chapter contains spoilers (sort of) for RE:CoM.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters therein. They Belong to Disney and Square Enix.

No. VI: The Heartless Illusionist Prologue: Betrayal and Survival 

Zexion stumbled forward into the dim room, as the pitch-blackness around him dissipated. The room seemed so empty, now that it was only him. It wasn't that long ago that he, Vexen and Lexaeus shared this, room, discussing a number of topics, from microbiology to astrophysics.

And lately, Sora and Riku.

Riku. The silver haired boy responsible for Zexion's current state. His whole body ached, especially around his torso, where Riku had dealt a nasty blow to him. The blue haired nobody was having trouble keeping upright because of him.

That boy, that infuriating boy.

Rage began to build up in Zexion's usually calm mind as his weakened and shaken up body staggered over to the wall to help keep him from falling.

"Not possible…"

Zexion slammed his fist against the wall in anger.

"It's not possible! How can that boy gain so much control over the darkness so quickly!?"

It was a stupid question Zexion already knew the answer. He, Vexen and Lexaeus knew the youth had potential in manipulating the darkness. They knew Riku could become extremely powerful if he harnessed his power.

However it would seem Riku disagreed.

He had killed Lexaeus, a nobody Zexion would consider a friend, when he tried to convince Riku to do so. Riku wanted nothing to do with the darkness.

How ironic that he'd quickly jump to its power when he was desperate. While Zexion admired Riku's handling of the darkness, he couldn't help but be infuriated by his hypocrisy.

It was at that point that he noticed the scents in the room with him. He wasn't sure if they were there when he arrived or came in later, he had been too caught up in his anger to notice. Wearily, he looked over at who was there.

His eyes widened when he saw the silver haired youth standing there, staring right at him. He was darkness form, but didn't appear to have his weapon. Out of the corner of his eye, Zexion noticed a dark portal dissipating to reveal Axel, the organization's Flurry of Dancing Flames. But at the moment, Zexion was more focused on Riku rather than his fellow member.

He gasped and jumped back, pressing himself against the wall. Fear, an emotion Zexion had never really experienced as a nobody up to this point. But how was Riku here, after Zexion had just left him in a memory room only moments ago? Was Riku able to traverse the dark corridors now?

After a moment, Zexion finally realized that this was not the same Riku. Zexion never felt so relieved.

"Oh," Zexion sighed, "It's only the Replica."

Zexion looked up at his comrade.

"Good planning. With it, we can defeat the real Riku!" Zexion felt his confidence rising. Even with his new powers, Riku was no match for the three of them at once.

However, that confidence seemed to wane when neither Axel nor the Replica said anything.

"Axel?"

"You're tired of being a fake aren't you?"

Zexion was confused. What did Axel mean by him being a 'fake'? He only realized Axel wasn't talking to him when the Replica quietly nodded.

"Well, if you want to be real," Axel explained, "all you need to do is destroy the REAL Riku."

The Replica's eyes narrowed at the mention of the real Riku.

"And to do that," Axel continued, "You need a power that he doesn't have."

Zexion was starting to get a bit creeped out. What was Axel talking about? Why the hell wasn't he answering him? If it weren't for the fact that they were looking right at him, Zexion would have thought they didn't know he was in the room.

"Axel! What are you talking about!?"

"As a matter of fact," Axel continued as if Zexion didn't say anything, "Here looks like a good source for power."

"What are you going on abou-!" Zexion was cut off when the Replica grabbed the front of his coat. Zexion was shocked. He didn't even see the Replica approach him. When did it get so strong and fast.

Zexion gasped for air, trying to squirm from the Replica's grip. Then, to the nobody's horror, it's body began to glow a dark aura. What was it going to do?

Then he felt it. A similar aura began to surround his own body, as he felt his strength being sucked from him. It became clear to him. He Replica planned to drain him of his power and use it on the real Riku. Zexion weakly looked over at Axel. Why wasn't he doing anything?

A thin smirk appeared on the redhead's lips as he chuckled softly.

"I'm so sorry Zexion," he chuckled, "But look on the bright side. Your end will bring so much good to others."

Then it finally dawned on him. He knew why Axel was doing this.

Vexen.

The redhead had murdered his friend in cold blood, under Marluxia's orders. However, Axel had his own reason for committing the deed.

He would have revealed the existence of Roxas to Sora.

Axel didn't want anything to happen to his friend, and it would have been disastrous for him if Sora discovered his nobody's existence. So, Axel silenced him, killing him right in front of Sora. Zexion and Lexaeus had known the pyro had killed their friend.

But he also knew Axel knew Zexion knew.

So Axel was going to dispose of the only witness left, the only one who could testify against him and would undoubtly result in his own execution.

Anger filled Zexion's eyes as his vision blurred. His body falling limp as he no longer had the strength to struggle against the Replica.

Then, without warning, the Replica threw Zexion aside like a rag doll. The nobody's body bounced once before slide to a complete stop. Zexion had no strength to move at all. He just laid there, not moving a single muscle.

Axel chuckled.

"Nice throw there," he chuckled, eyeing Zexion's prone form.

"Let's go."

Axel turned to see the Replica leaving the room. Axel merely shrugged. Someone was eager for a fight.

He took one last look at Zexion's body before opening a dark portal and walking into the corridors. He figured Zexion would be dead anyway. Why worry over a body? It will simply vanish any moment now.

However, Axel was wrong. Zexion was not dead. He was not going to simply vanish. Not yet anyway.

He tried to move. He could just barely move his limbs. There was no way he was going to leave the castle like this.

Or was there? Zexion was a smart man. After all, he was a scientist before becoming a Nobody.

Focusing on what strength he had left, he felt the darkness of a portal surround him. Everything went black as he drifted aimlessly in the darkness. He silently prayed that wherever he end up be better then where he was now.

His vision was blurry, his consciousness fading fast. He felt the darkness dissipate and something course underneath his weakened body. Dirt? Or perhaps sand.

Zexion heard was sounded like waves as he finally drifted into unconsciousness.

Is this the end of Zexion? Of course not! He's the star of this fic! However, if you want to find out what happens to him, wait for the next chapter.

For those who are curious, I was using Zexion's 'death' scene from Re:CoM. It was in Japanese, so I added in my own dialogue.


	2. Chapter 1: Rescue and Meetings

I would like to thank those who like the prologue. Due to e-mail difficulties, I was unable to answer a question regarding it, so here goes.

I could not get a direct translation of Zexion's death scene, so I made up my own dialogue, which I thought would suit it, especially Axel's last line. I hope this answers your question.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters therein. They Belong to Disney and Square Enix.

**No. VI: The Heartless Illusionist**

**Chapter 1: Rescue and Meetings**

She took a deep breath of the ocean air a she walked along the beach. It was always relaxing for her after a long day of teaching.

She was a young woman, long blonde hair tied back into a bunch with a few long bangs at the front and brilliant blue eyes. She wore an orange, leather, sleeveless, zipped up top with a matching skirt and brown arm warmers and boots.

Her name was Quistis Trepe, the youngest teacher in Destiny Islands.

She strolled along the beach, looking at the small islands in the distance. She remembered how the children would go over there and spend the whole day playing there. She remembered how she would as well when she was younger.

She gave a small sigh. Such pleasant memories.

She was drawn from her memories when she saw something in the corner of her eye, something just up the shore. It was a small black shape, she couldn't make out what it was in the dark. At first she assumed it was merely driftwood that had washed up on the shore. However, something about the shape peaked her curiosity.

She walked towards it, or rather, by it. The shape was lying on the edge of the ocean, the water gently lapping up against it. The shapes seemed a bit…smooth, not like that of a piece of driftwood or something. It was only when she got closer did it hit her.

The shape wasn't black because of the lack of light, it was black due to the black leather coat it was wearing.

"Oh my god!"

Quistis ran to its side, falling to her knees to help the unconscious person.

"Are you alright?" she asked, deeply concerned as he turned him over to get a look at him.

He was a young man, possible around the same age as her and maybe just a bit shorter. His hair was a mix of blue and gray, with a large fringe covering his right eye. His face was young and quite handsome.

His pale skin and hair stood out against his outfit, completely black leather. Pants, boots, gloves, coat, all of it in black leather. Maybe he was a gothic or something?

Well, all that mattered was that he was unconscious on the beach all alone.

With a bit of difficulty, Quistis scooped the young man into her arms. He found him surprisingly light, maybe he hadn't been eating properly?

As quickly as she could, she carried the small man towards her home, silently hoping she was not too late.

**----------------------------**

A soft groan escaped Zexion's lips as his consciousness returned. The first thing he noticed was that he was warm. He remembered being cold when he went unconscious, maybe the temperature had warmed up while he was out. He also noticed that he was laying on something soft and warm. He could easily remember being on something rough before he lost all thought.

But what really stood out was that he felt something soft and warm on top of him as well.

He slowly and painfully opened his eyes. While his vision was blurry, he could make out the bright colors of the room. As his vision focused, he could make out the bed side table with the lamp on it.

It was then that he realized where he was.

The blue haired nobody shot upright, frantically looking around the room. It was a medium sized room, a desk next to a wardrobe, a bedside table with a lamp next to the bed he was laying in. The lamp was the only source of light in the room, but it lit it up quite well.

A number of questions went through Zexion's head, mainly how the heck did he get here? Did someone find him and rescue him? Did he somehow manage to teleport himself into someone's bed? If that is the case then the owners were going to be a bit upset to find a complete stranger in their bed.

His heart froze as the door opened, or rather, it would have if he had one to begin with. A young blonde woman stepped into the room. As her eyes fell on Zexion, a small look of surprise, quickly replaced by relief, appeared on her face.

"Oh, you're awake."

The comment confirmed Zexion's "I've been saved" theory and he instantly calmed down.

"You…saved me?" Zexion asked, just making sure. The woman nodded.

"I found you unconscious on the beach," she stated, "If I had left you there, the tied would have swept you out to see again."

Zexion was quiet for a moment. This woman apparently thought he had been washed up on shore. Then he realized something.

"Um, where am I?"

"You're in my home on Destiny Islands."

Destiny Islands. The home of Sora, Kairi and Riku.

Riku…

Zexion's face paled. What if Riku had returned during his time unconscious. For all he knew, he could have been out for days, even weeks.

"How long was I out?"

"Well, I found you only four hours ago."

So much for being out for days.

"Is something wrong?" The woman seemed concerned, "You look pale."

Zexion shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said, trying to reassure her.

A silence followed. The two just stood there, staring at each other. Judging by her expression, she was trying to think of something to say.

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink?"

Now that Zexion thought about it, when was the last time he ate? The hunger he had been ignoring finally caught up to him.

"Well," he said, almost as if he was embarrassed of this, "I am a little hungry."

The woman nodded, giving him a small smile as she left the room. She game back a few minutes later with a tray of munchables (chips, nuts, that sort of thing). She placed the tray on his lap, before sitting down on the bed next to him. Zexion tried to hide his enthusiasm as he ate away at the snacks. The woman ate as well.

"So, um," she said, trying to strike up a conversation, "What's your name?"

Zexion paused. Did he really want to tell this woman his name? Sure, there was a small chance she had heard of the Organization, but did he really want to risk it?

The Organization. They probably all thought he was dead, thanks to Axel's treachery. If he returned, Axel would most likely try to kill him if he discovered he was alive.

All his work, his work at trying to become the man he once was. It was pretty much over thanks to him. He'd never have a chance to be his former self again.

He looked up at the woman before him, who was expecting an answer.

But then again, maybe this was the chance he had been looking for.

"Ienzo," he said, "Ienzo Hudaris."

The woman smiled.

"Well," she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hudaris. My name is Quistis Trepe."

Quistis Trepe. For some reason Zexion liked the sound of that name.

"So, where are you from?"

Another difficult question. Imagine what would happen if he told her he was from The World That Never Was. All the questions that would be brought up.

"I'm," he stated slowly, "from somewhere very far from here." It wasn't a complete lie. He just didn't give her the details.

"Well," Quistis smiled, "Tomorrow, hopefully when you've recovered, we can find a way to get you back home."

Zexion sighed sadly. Did he want to go 'home'?

"What's wrong?"

Zexion looked up at Quistis.

"Well, you see," he explained, "Some terrible things happened. And now, I can't go back."

Quistis gave Zexion a sympathetic look.

"Well," she said, "If you have nowhere else to go. I'll be honored if you choose to stay here."

Zexion smiled. And it wasn't his usual satisfied smirk, it was a genuine, happy smile. Quistis smiled as well.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

It was at that point that Zexion realized something as well. His clothes, or rather, the lack of. Zexion was only wearing a pair of pants, and those weren't his.

"Um, where are my clothes?"

Quistis' face went red with embarrassment.

"Well," she said, a little shyly, "They were all wet so I stripped you off and gave you some of mine. I left your boxers on though," she quickly added at the end. Zexion chuckled.

"Thank you Quistis."

Friendship had been established. The pair talked for another few hours before weariness overcame the nobody and he fell asleep. Quistis went to sleep shortly after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did I choose Quistis, out of all people, to save Zexion? Well, not enough adult FF8 characters are featured in the KH series (the only one is Squall. The rest are children.), so I figured, why not?

What will happen now that Zexion's on Destiny Islands? Will he run into Sora, Riku or Kairi? Will he get the new life he wants? R&R and find out!


End file.
